The First Step
by Baileys
Summary: One-Shot. The aftermath of Tony DiNozzo's first ever case with NCIS and how Gibbs copes. General foreshadowing of the close relationship we come to see on the show. Tony/Gibbs as Father/son, also featuring Ducky.


Summary: This plot is actually born from a cut scene referenced in my WIP 'Impetus' chapter 9, when Ducky and Gibbs talk about Tony getting hurt his first week at NCIS. Not necessary to read that though to understand this story. Enjoy!

…

"Jethro," Ducky stepped out of the front entrance elevator into the bullpen. "How inconsiderate of you to bring a body back at this late hour."

"Had no choice," Gibbs stepped from behind his desk to greet him, customary coffee cup in hand as Ducky shook out his umbrella and undid his coat.

"Yes, I did hear some of what happened." Ducky spoke grimly, "is everyone ok?"

"DiNozzo got a hit to the head."

Gibbs hung up the wet coat and placed the umbrella against the partition nearest his desk.

"Heard that too."

"Been discussing my agent Ducky?" Gibbs gave him a level look.

"Well what can you expect, when Leroy Jethro Gibbs brings home a new agent, and a Probie no less!" Ducky smiled unabashed. "He'll be the focus of office gossip for weeks."

While it was true that Gibbs actually hiring anyone he approved of was considered a minor miracle, what seemed to be troubling most of his peers and superiors at NCIS was his choice. Despite the loud mouth, flirtatious behaviour and excitably personality Gibbs had seen something good in DiNozzo and like he'd told him that day in the corridor, you don't waste good.

"DiNozzo can handle himself." Gibbs said straight faced, making to walk away.

"Still a boy though Jethro." Ducky called after him softly, "A rather perplexing one too."

Gibbs paused and turned around retracing his steps back until he was well within his friend's personal space.

"Didn't we have this conversation?" He asked not too kindly.

Luckily Ducky was used to Gibbs' unsociable mannerisms and didn't even flinch at his harsh tone.

"I warned you to tread carefully." Ducky whispered back.

Gibbs relaxed minutely. He remembered their conversation from the other day, DiNozzo had been bouncing around like a cocker-spaniel eager to please and close his first official case with NCIS.

"I listened." Gibbs reiterated in the same tone, only this time with a slightly affronted edge to it.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Ducky smiled, patting his friend on his shoulder before walking away.

….

Tony felt like the fool he played. Being pistol whipped was never fun. With his head bowed low and knees tucked to his chest all he wanted to do was throw up, but valiantly held it in. Chucking his guts in up in autopsy was not going to endear him to Dr Mallard and Tony knew Gibbs certainly wouldn't be impressed. His first case at NCIS and he hadn't even managed to keep his head above water. What the hell?

Just as Tony was questioning whether his recent move to DC was the right thing the doors swished open in that noisy fashion and he froze, hoping whoever it was would leave seeing the lights out. Those hopes were immediately quashed the when the lights sprang to life, illuminating the room and causing the pounding in Tony's head to ramp up a notch. Making haste to ensure he wasn't seen Tony shuffled to the side and hid behind the M.E's desk.

It wasn't one of his brightest moves. If the person didn't leave, it was too late to just stand up and walk out. He now found himself not only feeling like his finely constructed walls were tumbling around him, but trapped, with no way to explain what he was doing there, sat on the floor, in the dark. He held his breath as he heard footsteps approach his location, then the buzzing of a cell phone.

"Gibbs?"

Tony wanted to scream right then. His new Boss. Of all the people that could have walked in at that moment. Now he truly was screwed. Tony tried to remain as still as possible, hoping Gibbs would leave without ever knowing he was there. There was a brief official sounding conversation then nothing. After what felt like a minute's absolute silence, aside from his own heavy breathing, Tony dared poke his head out from his hiding place to take a look.

"How's the head DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from somewhere above him.

Tony cringed and dared to tilt his head back for another look. Sure enough there stood Gibbs, looking formidable and pissed off.

"I was just…" What was he just? There was nothing to explain this.

Tony decided it was best to stand up and face the music. He got gingerly to his feet, using the desk as support to cover any stumbling until he was sure he could stand straight unaided.

"Didn't I leave you at the hospital?" Gibbs appraised him with a cunning eye.

He didn't even attempt to help and normally Tony would take that as a good sign that his rouse was working, but this was Gibbs. Admittedly they'd only known each other a whole month, if you counted their time together in Baltimore. And maybe Tony didn't have much of a basis for his assumptions, but something he had got from the start was that Gibbs misses nothing. Which meant if Gibbs was standing there watching him struggle, he was simply bidding time until he either asked for help or fell flat on his face. Well Tony was going to do his best to do neither. Challenge set and accepted - so there!

Tony grimaced at his own childish attitude, sometimes he really couldn't help feeling all of twelve years old, like so many had accused him of behaving in the past. That part of him really wasn't an act, unlike – no he really wasn't going there… The conflicted thoughts continued, causing the drumming in his head to increase in speed and strength.

"I got better." He ground out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

Tony risked a quick scan of the room. A swift exit was needed and the safety of the elevator loomed just a few feet away. All he had to do was pacify Gibbs and edge his way out the door without him really noticing what he was doing. And why didn't he paint the sky purple while he was at it, world peace anyone?

While making effort to regroup and focus his mind Tony caught Gibbs checking out the fresh blood trickling down his arm from where he'd ripped out the IV at the hospital. He quickly pulled down his sleeve to try and hide the worst of it.

"Yeah I can see that." Gibbs frowned, telling Tony he hadn't missed a thing. "They give you anything?"

God damn-it, yes! They gave him plenty, before he'd regained consciousness and could refuse. That was the problem! In all his time on the force he'd managed to pretty much stay conscious when injured, long enough to decline pain killers at least. He and morphine did not mix and Tony fleeting thought maybe this was something he should have told Gibbs before he started working at NCIS. He was pretty sure, being a marine and all, Gibbs would understand the need to stay in control and would've watched his six while out for the count.

"Well I wasn't awake so-"

"You don't know?"

His bark was definitely worse than his bite. Not that Gibbs had bit him, but the low growl Tony had heard quite a lot of over the course of their Baltimore investigation and their case this past week proved you should never get in the way of a Gibbs on a mission. Unfortunately his current mission seemed to be getting the truth out of one Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. It was a truth Tony really didn't want to part with, but had a gut feeling that Gibbs already knew anyway and was simply toying with him.

"They didn't let me go." He admitted in a rush. "I just left."

Gibbs' only response to his admission was to glare a harder, angrier, glare than he had been already. Tony swallowed, steadied himself to take a step forward, hoping like hell he could make it out of the room without doing any more damage. He knew Gibbs was pissed at him for getting hurt, for lying, for being a general pain in the ass, but just as he thought of something intelligent to say that he hoped could redeem himself in his new Boss's eyes Tony felt his knees buckle beneath him.

…..

"He checked himself out AMA." Gibbs finished succinctly, after explaining the details of how DiNozzo had ended up lying flat on one of Ducky's autopsy tables.

"Oh my," Gibbs watched as Ducky rolled DiNozzo's sleeve up to get a closer look at his arm. "I take it no nurse did this?"

Gibbs ground his teeth in answer, of all the stupid things DiNozzo had done during their case this had to be the stupidest.

"He's concussed." Gibbs added as Ducky checked DiNozzo's pupil reaction, pulling the lids back one by one.

Gibbs had already done that after Tony had collapsed. The second thing he'd done was lift his sorry ass onto the autopsy table after calling Ducky.

"Yes he is." Ducky agreed. "Whatever possessed him?"

Gibbs wanted to say he hadn't a clue, but both knew he was a hard task master at the best of times. He'd balled DiNozzo out at the start of the case for flirting with a female petty officer while he'd been interviewing the ships commander. It wasn't anything major by his standards. Gibbs had excused himself from the commander, walked coolly over, slapped the back of DiNozzo's head and whispered a few encouraging words into his ear about the appropriate time and place to be chatting up girls. For his part DiNozzo had blinked, apologised and moved on. In fact everything from that point had run pretty smoothly until they caught the son of a bitch responsible for the murder and he'd tried to escape. DiNozzo had taken chase and being an athlete he'd far outpaced Gibbs. What happened next was still to be determined in a briefing with the director. DiNozzo got a much harder whack around the head from their perp and nearly a bullet in his gut. Gibbs had been forced to shoot, effectively ending any chance of a trial for their suspect. The worst part was that since they never got him in interrogation they didn't know for sure if he was their guy, it was going to take Ducky and Abby to present evidence that they'd been right, meanwhile the case technically remained open.

Gibbs guessed that could be why DiNozzo felt the need to leave the hospital and come back, wanting to help clear up the mess he'd inadvertently created. But Gibbs' gut told him his own attitude had a lot to do with it. Normally that wouldn't bother him, but for some reason, knowing that DiNozzo may have risked his life to prove something to him, for the first time as an Agent Gibbs actually felt guilty.

"He going to be okay?"

Ducky gave him a curious look, but said nothing of the concern he had to have heard bleed through his words.

"Oh yes, I'd say so, he just fainted, probably from minor blood loss mixed with the effects of a sever concussion."

"DiNozzo's do not pass out." Tony grumbled, taking them both by surprise by trying to sit up.

"Of course they don't."

Gibbs, against his better judgement, smiled. He could feel his cheeks lifting and knew without a doubt there was a soft, sappy grin on his face. The question was why? Why the hell was he smiling simply upon hearing DiNozzo crack a joke? He should be tearing a strip off him for being such an idiot for leaving the hospital in the first place. Yet he couldn't help it, hearing the kid's voice, sounding although not strong, at least in control, made the tightness he'd been feeling in his chest since the shooting this afternoon disappear.

"Young man this is no time to be proving anything, you could have seriously injured yourself pulling out that IV, let alone…" Ducky paused, mid rant. "How did you get back to the office?"

Gibbs also wanted to know the answer thinking about it, because if it was how he thought he really would tear the kid a new one.

"Cab boss, promise," DiNozzo held his head in his palms, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm not stupid enough to concuss and drive."

"I'll be the judge of that." Gibbs added darkly, communicating with one of his patented glares that this was by no means over.

"And I know how to remove an IV." He added, ignoring Gibbs, but avoiding eye contact with either of them by ducking his head. "I've done it before."

Gibbs caught Ducky's searching gaze without giving too much away. It was a 'he doesn't know I know that he knows' situation. Ducky may only know what his instincts tell him, Gibbs knew the truth, but DiNozzo didn't know Gibbs knew or Ducky suspected something. A quick barely discernible pursing of lips from Gibbs had Ducky leaving it alone, for now at least.

"Up." Gibbs grabbed DiNozzo's upper arm and lifted him off the table.

Tony groaned, but went with the movement.

"Be careful with him Jethro," Ducky followed the pair to the elevator doors, "he'll need supervision for at least 24 hours."

"I'll handle it Duck."

…

The elevator doors closed on that ominous statement. Tony gulped.

"Boss," Tony started once the car moved upward, "what do you mean by 'you'll handle it'?"

Gibbs, one hand still on Tony, gaze facing the doors, stepped forward and flipped the emergency switch.

Tony blanched, thinking 'oh god, he really is going to kill me.'

"Seriously Gibbs I'm not worth going to jail for." He said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut, preparing for whatever torments Gibbs had ready for him.

When nothing happened Tony opened his eyes a slit and saw Gibbs just looking at him, "Boss?"

Gibbs slapped the back of his head, not as hard as the last time he'd done it or the first for that matter. It was more of a tap this time, barely brushing his hair. Tony looked at him, unable to speak for fear of digging his hole a little too deep. Gibbs just nodded, flicked the switch and faced the doors again.

When they opened on the bull pen Tony was dragged bodily to his desk and pushed down into his chair.

"I'm going for coffee, get back to work!" Gibbs shouted over his shoulder.

Tony stared after him. Was that it? Punishment over? He knew he'd complained about that first slap when he'd suggested not being a cop anymore, but seriously, if the worst he got when he screwed up was a little smack on the head then he really could live with that.

"On it Boss!" Tony shouted after him.

After a minute staring at his computer screen Tony realised he was seeing two of everything. Recognising this was not good Tony decided to be sensible. He wanted to be good, so he could prove he was trying not to screw up. Getting up slowly he decided he would try and find something to eat. His concussed brain making him believe food was the answer to his double vision Tony found his way to the break room.

…

When Gibbs returned to an empty bullpen he almost freaked. It was not a feeling he was currently accustomed to. It had been a long, long, time since he'd had to look after someone and the only comparison he could draw right now, how he felt about DiNozzo not being exactly where he left him, Gibbs really didn't want to think about.

The rational side of his brain tried to convince him that he shouldn't worry, DiNozzo was in the building somewhere and when he got back he could ball him out for not staying put and working as ordered. Unfortunately it was his irrational, worried parent side that was dominating right now and had him visually searching the entire floor for his missing agent.

"Duck!" Gibbs called from across the room when he spied the M.E strolling around the corner. "You seen DiNozzo?"

"I haven't, but I do have a preliminary report for you, nothing unusual, you probably already know most of it-" Ducky stared. "Whatever is the matter, you look worried?"

The astonishment in Ducky's tone had Gibbs snapping back and shutting down his concern.

"I'm fine."

"For a normal person yes, but for you... Jethro you look…" Ducky struggled to find a word to describe the look of worry mixed with annoyance on his friends face.

"I can't find Tony." He sighed, then catching Ducky's knowing smile added, "we're debriefing the director in five, I want to get home sometime day."

"Of course Jethro, I understand perfectly." Ducky was still smiling and it irritated Gibbs no end.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby ran across to them, getting in the middle. "What have you done to Tony?"

"Nothing." Gibbs snapped. "Where is he?" The terseness of his voice didn't convince Abby or Ducky of his lack of concern as both smiled at him indulgently.

"He's in the break room, I've made sure people stay out but you better hurry." Abby told him slyly.

Entering the break room, walking past a small group of agents muttering concerns of diuretic laced coffee pots, he didn't know what to expect. DiNozzo sat on his butt, asleep with his head and hand in the vending machine, was not it.

"Tony," Gibbs pulled him out, "DiNozzo, wake up!"

Tony startled awake, hands grasping for purchase, finding nothing but the empty floor.

"What happened?" He asked nervously.

Gibbs was full up in his face, bending down indulgently watching and waiting for DiNozzo to remember. When his face went from shock to quizzical to full on blush Gibbs took pity on him and helped him stand.

"We have a debriefing," he opted for completely ignoring the situation, "think you're up to it?"

"Sure Boss," DiNozzo found it difficult to keep on his feet, so Gibbs didn't let him go. "Might need a little help."

Gibbs adjusted them both, one arm wrapped tight around DiNozzo's waist.

"Tell you what, you do your bit and I'll let you go back to your desk to rest while you wait for me to finish."

"I can get a cab to the motel boss, not a problem."

Gibbs stilled momentarily. In the elevator Tony had declared himself 'not worth killing'. The expected response was 'I don't deserve Killing' not 'I'm not worth it.' The slip had stopped the yelling which had been otherwise headed his way. Now this? Gibbs had to say something.

"You're concussed DiNozzo and hopped up on pain killers, even if you had your own place already, you'd still be coming home with me tonight." Gibbs stated gruffly making it clear arguing was not in anyone's best interest and swiftly moved them both out of the break room and up to the director's office before anything else could happen.

…

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen after the meeting had finally ended and poked DiNozzo awake.

"Move it DiNozzo, you've done good, time for bed." Gibbs said casually, gathering his stuff.

"Where?" Tony removed his feet from his desk and yawned.

"My house."

Gibbs turned, ready to go.

"You're really taking me home. Your home?" Tony asked him, eyes as wide as saucers.

"What did you expect?" Gibbs snapped.

"Honestly?" Gibbs watched Tony's eyebrows disappear into his non regulation hair line. "I expected my bags packed and a sign around my neck asking someone to give me a home." Gibbs glared. "My mother was English her maiden name was-"

"Paddington. I get it." Gibbs nodded.

The fact that DiNozzo had just compared himself to a lost and orphaned teddy bear didn't go over Gibbs' head. He got there was more damage here than he initially realised, and understood that's what Ducky meant by 'perplexing'. A strong, seemingly confident front was masking a very sensitive centre that if not handled with proper due care could easily break. However, what still troubled him was why he cared so damn much. It was one thing to know about it, it was something entirely different to want to fix it.

"Sorry boss, really, me and pain killers really don't mixed." Tony rushed out, clearly mortified by what he'd just said.

"Ya think DiNozzo."

It wasn't a question. Gibbs had worked out something was off from finding him hiding in autopsy. The Tony DiNozzo he had come to know was certainly enough of an idiot to go against doctors' orders, but he didn't think Tony would have a problem admitting to doing it. If he was hiding, and doing a poor job of it, Gibbs figured there was another reason. From what he'd observed Tony's defences had been stripped, and as evidenced by what he'd revealed about the IV in autopsy and just now the inability to keep up his carefree bravado was just the tip of the iceberg. That made Gibbs feel a little protective of him.

"Thanks boss." Tony nodded and smiled, his eyes looking slightly watery.

Make that a lot protective.

"Come on." Gibbs nudged him gently, "car's this way."

Tony stood with help, "Can we get pizza on the way, I'm really hungry."

"Sure." Gibbs uttered nonplussed as they made their way to the elevator together, they had to eat.

The small smile on Tony's face turned into a full cheek splitting grin that brightened Gibbs' mood considerably just by seeing it. He had no idea why DiNozzo being happy or safe made him so damn happy, but Gibbs guessed he could be okay with it. It wouldn't kill him to smile once in a while. Hell the image of DiNozzo with his head stuck in that vending machine was sure going to make him smile for months to come.

End.

A/N: Thanks again for getting to the end! How many of you noticed I managed to slip in the actual origin story for the head slaps? That's blooper footage I'd love to see;) ttfn.


End file.
